Repo: The times are changing
by I-Really-Love-Pans
Summary: Paviche is getting tired of the treatment he's getting at GENco, he decides to go find that girl, the one their father wanted to sign everything over to.
1. Fratello

Paviche Largo the second born to Rotti's empire, his older brother Luigi had been pretty damn sure he would inherit GeneCO. However Paviche felt he was much worthier, and more Bellissima, his face would be what the peasants would want to admire. Their sister Carmela took the empire; Paviche and Luigi just excepted it as it was.

"Pavi will woo them all with Pavi's beauty!"

Carmela (Amber Sweet) took the reins and steered GeneCo in a less power-hungry direction, and managed to kick her Zydrate addiction also to Pavi's relief. It meant he could finally sleep alone in his bed, without his sister visiting it anymore, when she experienced the effects of the Zydrate.

Paviche always started his morning staring into the mirror he kept on his nightstand, once his fingers wrapped around the handle it practically never left his hand unless circumstances proved otherwise. Funny though that he did in fact still wish for a mirror over his bed, just being able to see his body, "Ahhh that would be a dream."

"That's fucking stupid, you dick-licker!"

"Ah Brother, The Pavi needs it… it would be perrrrraaaafffffecttt-a!"

"You stop acting like such a queer; you don't need a mirror above your fucking bed, you idiot!"

Luigi didn't understand.

"Fratello, you'sa think you'a know how'a Pavi feels? You'a don't!"

Luigi had been picking the dirt out from under his nails with one of his many knives when he had decided to turn it on Pavi instead. "Listen you little shit; you're nothing but a waste of space and any requests as dumb as that just prove it even more. Now get the fuck out of my face and go fuck some dumb GENturn."

" _hmph_ aah as you'a wish Fratello."

Eventually, his feet yearning to meet with the solid ground he'd get out of his lavish, and comfortable bed. A beautifully decorated full-length mirror, he walked over to the mirror, standing to his full height.

"The Pavi looks as ravishing as ever; everything is Magnifique!" Paviche drew his finger to his thighs and ran his hands along his contours until he reached his face, the feeling was not there, only the beauty of it. A face to his face, his disfigured face, Luigi had warned him not to push him and well Luigi pushed Paviche into a shelf ladened with chemicals that could melt bones. Paviche did not hold a grudge against his brother au contraire he relished in the aftermath; it allowed him to look like those pretty GENterns, to take their beautiful faces, and wear them. To become as beautiful as them, maybe even more so, they would still crave him, to sleep with the Pavi was a treat and a privilege.

"The Pavi is so Bellissimo! How could brother Luigi not appreciate just fine art?"

He stood before his wardrobe "Now to find the perfect outfit" searching for his most elegant button-up, his favorite silk vest, he always wore tight pants that showed his bulge, and black boots.

Paviche loved the feeling of fine silk on his body, though slender as he was, he had a nice physique beneath his fancy clothes; however, the bagginess of the sleeves did their job quite well. He checked himself out in the full-length mirror, the way the fabric clung to his body, the silky tresses that dropped to his shoulders, his blood red lips

"The Pavi must always look dashing, Pavi much sparkle."

It would go as such, his white undershirt, he never wore underwear, so his tight pants would manage to crawl up his slender and slightly muscular thighs, then button the top, a spiked belt, his lovely button up, it was light blue with golden hearts, followed by his red silk vest. Standing before his full-body mirror, he took in his visage; it was perfect-a. Slicking back his black tresses he was finally ready to enjoy his morning.

"Ahh Brother, isn't it a beautiful morning?"

"Fuck, off you stupid fuck-face queer! It's 5-fucking-am! Now get the fuck outta my room before I tear out your heart and shove it down your cock sucking throat!"

Luigi pulled the knife out from under his pillow, which he then flung in Pavi's direction. It flew past his head, splitting the second born's dark locks. Paviche gulped, his eyes staring from his handheld mirror and into his brother's blood-shot eyes.

"The morning is too good to waste sleeping in dear brother Luigi! Unless you would allow me to join you under the covers, eh Fratello?"

"You mother fucker! I'll kill you! I'll rip that stupid face off you!"

"Aaahhh, please not the face!"

"GET THE FUCK OUT!"

Paviche fled his brother's room as Luigi threw off his covers and leaped from his bed, another knife he pulled from beneath his pillow gripped tightly in his hand. He heard the door slam behind him. "Ahh brother has no self-control, he nearly ruined my face and my poor hair… Hopefully, it's not too noticeable by the GENturns." Pavi pouted. "Ohhh noo, Pavi looks ugly! This-a won't do!" Paviche could hear his brother swearing and breaking stuff on the other side of the door and took that as his final cue to get away from his enraged Luigi.

Paviche's eyes glued to the mirror, the thought of any part of him not being perfect anymore upsetting him greatly.

"It's not like-a it-a won't grow-a back. However, The Pavi is not pleased by brothers actions. Hmph." The sunlight was coming through the window, and the rays caught in Paviche's mirror, shutting his eyes tightly he was momentarily blinded and stumbled into a hard body in front of him. It's arms reached out and caught onto Paviche before he could fall, his mirror, however, was not as fortunate to be saved and fell onto the floor shattering into many pieces. Paviche gasped in shock; tears pooled into the mask's eye sockets before they spilled forth and ran down the face.

"OHH NOOO!" his voice a shrill cry throughout the building, the person felt Paviche leap out from his arms and got to his knees scooping up the broken remains of his favorite mirror. He could not see past the water filling his eyes and has pretty much become a wailing mess.

"I'm sorry Master Paviche!" said the Repo man.

"You deserve to be punished!"

Strangely as if on cue a cry was heard as the Repo Man fell to the floor, blood pooling around his large body, Luigi atop the Repo Man stabbing away at his face, throat, and torso. Paviche sniffled as he watched his brother murder the man with so much benevolence to avenge his brother's most prized possession.

"You motherfucking bastard, How DARE you make Paviche cry! You broke his fucking mirror! Fucking piece of shit Repo trash!"

"Ahhhh, Luigi! My savior!" swooned Paviche, he watched while Luigi stood up, his tank top, and boxers covered in the man's blood. Luigi wiped away blood from his face and cleaned his knife on the Repo Man's jacket. Pavi looked at his brothers striking figure; he looked, so Bellissimo covered in blood, and the power, the muscles in his arms flexing as he steadied his breathing trying to regain his composure from his moment of rage.

"Pavi fuck off, I'm not queer, so stop!" Luigi shouted turning his knife on his brother pushing the blade up against his throat while grabbing a fistful of the man's black tresses. Paviche shuddered to feel the cold steel against his flesh, he was terrified but excited at the same time. He could feel his pants getting tighter from the closeness, from the heat given off by Luigi. The knife pointed towards his throat, the thought of what it had done, and what it could do to him aroused Paviche in a way he'd never really imagine. However, he knew his brother would rather fuck him up with the knife then actually _fuck him_ , although Paviche would not mind.

"Listen up you little shit-" Luigi saw the bulge that was slowly building, becoming noticeably present. "-Are you Fucking serious?! Pavi? Get that fucking dick of yours under control before I slice it off and shove it up your ass!"

"Oh brother, what a proposition!"

Luigi wanted to kill him, oh god he wanted to, yet he figured a good punch would work too, he hit Paviche with such force that his mask nearly dislodged from his face.


	2. A new Repoman

"When he wakes up we can finally get this meeting going, Jesus Luigi! Why the fuck can't you control yourself?"

"If you had seen the way he was acting, you'd have done it too Amber!" the last word was just laced with anger.

"It's Carmela! I've told you never to call me Amber again, and I've changed."

Her brother scoffed and planted himself in one of the chairs near Ambers desk.

Carmela sighed as she sat down at her desk, her late father he'd been sick a long time, and the Largo offspring had just been waiting for the old man to tell them who would inherit his legacy. Surprisingly when he finally told them they were unprepared for his answer, He had wanted to give GeneCO to Shilo Wallace, Nathan, and Marni's daughter.

"What is this meeting about anyway?"

Carmela smirked, "I've found someone who can replace our late Repo Man, with the same precision and accuracy."

Luigi shook his head "Let me guess, was he your surGEN?"

"Hmph. How perceptive of you brother, yes he was"

Luigi put on his best smug smile, "Our sweet sister is kind enough to share her surGEN with our failing company." he did a mock clap. "where the fuck would our company be without your bullshit generosity?"

"Fuck you."

Pavi started to stir from his unconsciousness, Luigi had tossed him on the sofa in front of Carmela's desk.

"Maybe...we'd have-a better reputation if-a we-a were not known for-a murdering our-a customers? It's bad business after-a all."

Both siblings turned to their brother sitting up, rubbing the fleshy mask in his face, he turned to Luigi and shook his head.

"Tsk, tsk, brother, that was rude of you to hit poor Pavi's beautiful face."

His hands moved to touch his stolen face, he sighed, shaking his head at his older sibling, Luigi raised his knife and made a slicing motion across his throat at Paviche, his dark eyes watched the blades smooth motion, remembering just recently it had torn through flesh and muscle.

"Ahh Luigi, put-a that thing-a away, You-a scaring me!"

Carmela cleared her throat, "Luigi put the fucking knife away!"

Luigi sneered, putting the sharp blade back into its sheath, his light eyes resting on his brother, his thought interrupted by Carmela.

"Ahhh finally you've arrived."

A tall, statuesque man stepped off the elevator and walked into the office, his skin was olive toned, cropped blonde hair, also his eyes chrome. He was wearing a long, and black leather/vinyl jacket buttoned all the way up to his neck, white surgical gloves, and large black boots.

"Ms, Largo" he announced himself bowing slightly to Carmela, then he nodded in the direction of her brothers, acknowledging their present. Paviche eyed him, his dark pools shining with luster as he silently admired the man.

"Bellissima…" he whispered, taking in the view.

Luigi shot a disgusted look at Paviche, showing him the knife from earlier... Even when it was used as a threat against him, even now, all he remembered was how Luigi had murdered that Repo man because he caused him to drop his mirror.

"Fratello, please, calm down. I-a know how-a you-a feel about-a me! " a wink, Luigi almost throwing up in his mouth, and a loud bang coming from Carmela's desk.

"Quiet down both of you, Welcome Anthony! As you know, these are my brothers, Luigi, and Paviche. Don't mind them though they are idiots.."

"Ahhh, Sorella!" Pavi was offended

"Fucking cunt!" snapped Luigi, trusting his knife in her direction now.

" _as_ I said, _they_ are idiot's, come have a seat, and we'll discuss the plans of the Repo contract."

"As you wish" Anthony approached the chair near the front of Carmela's' desk, Luigi was in, and he glared at the Repo man.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"I want your seat."

"Well too-fucking-bad, tough shit."

Anthony's hand flew out, and he grabbed onto the back of Luigi's neck and pulled the older Largo child to his feet pushing him onto the couch with Paviche he protested that his brother weighed too much and was crushing his lungs.

"Offf-a Fratello, you's-a heavy ass-a!"

Luigi swore up, down, left, right, and center, as he clambered back to his feet, his rage reaching its boiling point.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER!"

"LUIGI SIT DOWN AND SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Luigi snarled, his face snapping in his younger siblings' direction. Realizing he was trying to start a losing battle Luigi pressed his back into the couch, Paviche sitting uncomfortably close, and eyeing his brother like he was a piece of meat.

"Ohhhh Fratello, yous-a gracing me with your presence?"

Paviche placed his hand on Luigi's thigh, earning a hard smack of his hand, he pulled it back shaking it, trying to calm the burning sensation.

"Fratello, what-a the fuck?"

"Keep your fucking hands to yourself, and I'm no queer, you faggot!"

"I'm-a not bundle of-a sticks used to-a make-a you hot-a!"

"Will you two please be silent! Anthony since you don't need much training, you can begin immediately!"

Anthony nodded to Carmela, then turned to her brothers, nodding to them as well.

"What the fuck? Don't look at me! You piece of shit!" Luigi stormed out of the office and mashed the elevator button until it broke.

"motherfuck-" was the last any of them heard of Luigi's rage as the elevator doors closed on him.

"Here is the next repossession, Thomas Randall, Lungs transplant, he is over his 90 days."

"I'll get right on that, Ms. Carmela." he regarded her, getting up from the chair. Stopping by Paviche Anthony glared down at the man. His dark eyes glazed over, his mouth slightly open, he could tell he wasn't breathing.

"You're fucking weird."

"Ooh," Paviche whined, sad.

The Repo Man stepped onto the elevator, having to observe the aftermath left but Luigi. He pressed the button for the basement, Repo Man headquarters.


	3. Expose Me

Shilo woke up in her new home. She had settled in with the Graverobber with all her immediate family murdered. The Graverobber had been the only other person to show her kindness in this strange Zydrate addicted world. Plus he grows on you very quickly with his quirkiness and general charm.

"Morning Shi."

Shilo turned to see Graves standing in the doorway; he gestured with his hand towards Shilo always blushed whenever Graves acknowledges her with his usual bow.

"Did you sleep better?"

"Sorta...I don't have the nightmares as often anymore."

"That day won't ever come, not with all this death surrounding us."

Shilo stared at her hands she had curled them in the sheets, her mind wandered.

"Someone tell me what is going on?"

"Tell her, tell her!" The Largo brothers had riled the audience to chant the question too.

Her father lying on the stage, blood flowing from the wound inflicted by Luigi asking that they just leave and forget the whole thing, his embarrassment clear, his death imminent.

She recalled Pavi draping his arm over her shoulder his silky, Italian voice in her ear

"Did you know he killed your mother?"

Shilo remembered how her heart sunk at those whispered words.

"It was just an accident…Shilo believe me!" her father pleaded, she had to pull herself away from the depressing thought, her dark eyes looking upon graves, he seated himself next to her during her daze.

"Shi~ would you like something to eat?"

She shook her head, her black locks sliding over her shoulders Graves put his hand on the exposed flesh of her shoulder. Shilo felt a shiver run through her body, the electricity from the touch sending waves of pleasure through her veins. Moving her hand to Graves' hand, she pulled it away from her shoulder.

"You just stole some Zydrate didn't you?"

"Did it happen again?"

"Yes, this time, it didn't hurt."

Graves looked down at his hand, the once gloved digits exposed, the soil from the grave he had raided buried in his fingers.

"Must be because you haven't been in contact with the Zydrate often. Your body is probably going apeshit for more of it."

Shilo sighed sadly, "Who knows, I am just a freak anyway. Spent my whole childhood in my room believing my father's lies, hating my mother falsely, and collecting dust like a rare, fragile, doll in my dad's house!"

"Damn, don't be so hard on yourself Shi, it's not your fault."

"I just feel I should've been smarter than that Graves! I feel like such a fucking moron!"

Graves wanted to wrap his arms around Shilo however he refrained from doing so since her body didn't like the Zydrate touch. Instead, he stared into her dark pools wanting to desperately to use some form of touch to convey to her that everything would be alright.

"Shi. Seriously stop beating yourself up about it, You had no way of knowing what your father's real intentions were, and all that is in the past. It'll do you shit well even to look there."

Shilo snapped her eyes to meet Graves. She could see pity buried deep within his dark pools, squeezing the sheets still in her grip she felt warm tears spill down her cheeks also noting the hesitation in Graves movement as he wanted to wipe the tears away from knew it was not the best idea at them moment. So he stood up, the chair legs scraping against the floor. A sigh, he crossed his arms giving Shilo a longing look before he decided to leave.

"Shi I'm sorry, I know you've lost a lot of people, I know you are a strong, young, and capable woman. Please, get up and let's start your day. I'll find something to help ease your mind."

Graves handed one of the many scarves wrapped around his wrist and handed it to Shilo.

"Here, dry your tears, Go on Shi."

She reached out to grab the scarf, her fingers lightly brushing against Graves, a slight tremor raced through her veins, yet this time it felt.

"Oh god! Shi, are you OK? Did it hurt you?" She clenched the scarf, then shook her head "Surprisingly. It didn't. It felt intoxicating."

Graves raised his hand cupping his chin, he thought for a moment.

"That's strange. I guess there are certain times that the Z hits you.."

"Maybe you should expose me to it more.." a teasing smile on her lips.

Graves eyed Shilo, arching an eyebrow in her direction. He stepped back and bowed before Shilo, lifting his head enough to give her a smoldering gaze from his dark pools.

"As the Lady Wishes.."

"Graves this was not what I had in mind…"

"No? How else was I going to expose you more to the Z?"

"My god you are a fucking moron…" groaned Shilo as she lifted the shovel, shaking her head.

"Oh, you meant sexually, didn't you?"

"I'm going to knock some sense into you!" she pretended to swing it at Graves, but the poor guy turned his face right into the swing…

*Whack! *

"Oh god, I'm sorry!"

Paviche stole away from the GeneCO tower, taking to the Zydrate slut filled streets, Paviche could feel all the bloodshot eyes following him from the shadows. The thirst, the lust, he could sense it all, these desperate addicts would do anything for that buzz. Paviche was not up for pleasures of that sort. No, he was a class act, his standing was so high (in his mind at least) that no one was worthy to even lay eyes on him. He was heading to his favorite joint, a local gay bar that sold the only alcohol worth touching his blood painted lips. Maybe he could get some info too.

His senses were instantly assaulted by a menagerie of perfumes, with clouds of cigarette smoke, and God knows what else. 'the Pavi never said this place was clean, only that it had good booze' the heels of his Italian boots echoed throughout the bar as he made his way to the counter.

"Ahh good eve-an-ing, please a bottle of your finest Merlot, put it on my-a tab, and while you-a at it. What-a can you-a tell me, about-a Gravediggers?" He slid a wad of cash into the woman's hands. "I may have heard something…" she spoke as she fetched his wine and glass. She placed them on the counter, used a corkscrew to pop the cork off the wine bottle, and slid them to Paviche. "He's been hiding out near that cemetery that was shut down because of all them missing bodies."

Paviche poured himself some of the wine and took a sip, swishing it around in his mouth, "Ah it's exquisite, the information as well. Thank-a you!"

With the glass in one hand and bottle in other, Pavi found his way onto the dance floor, sliding his slim figure between the men dancing. So many eyes on him, then again all the eyes were always on the Pavi, this was his usual routine going to the club to pick up men, get a quickie out of the deal then move on until he was satisfied. Tonight, was different though he had heard rumors about a young woman living with a Gravedigger, Shilo he remembered her name, it left his lips many times in the darkness of his room. His hands would wander about his body, the way her skin had felt beneath his hand, the light smell of Lavender and Vanilla, the fear he could feel stemming from her, the anger, everything. Paviche never stopped thinking about her, and he knew he never would the only thing he could do to satisfy his cravings. He finds the source of his thoughts seeing a man sitting alone; he's watching all the patrons rubbing on each other. Paviche sat beside the man, he crossed his legs then leaned in close to the man. The poor guy looked so nervous that he was confident that this would be his first time even talking to a person. Once Paviche got his fix tonight, he heads out to the graveyard and finds his real prize of the night.

"This-a must be it." His dark eyes stared at the large gate before him, his eyes eventually found a notice posted on it, 'Closed due to high grave robbing activity, there are tombstones here but no bodies'

"Well-a now I'm entirely sure this is-the place." He stepped forward grabbing onto the iron bars and giving them a good shake; the chain showed no signs of giving up its' hold. "Hmm, how does-a the Pavi get inside?" he scoped out the area trying to find a way in, there obviously had to be one, he knew his sources could not be wrong, they have never been. He had searched until it was nearly dawn, his hope dwindling on ever finding the one thing in this life that he desired. Shilo would always be nothing but a sweet memory, which he'd still need to find women with hair like coal, and skin like glass to focus his desire on…

"Hey, Shi!"

His head snapped in the direction of the voice so quickly he nearly got whiplash, Pavi's ears listened carefully trying to find the source of the sound. "Shi, it's time to head back, did you grab the Z?"

"Ah ha!" triumph in his discovery Paviche headed toward it, though he treads lightly, not wanting to give away his location, not yet at least. "Yes, I've got it!" came a woman's voice. 'That voice, oh it did the Pavi good to hear it again. My siren, my muse, you are still alive.' He watched as the Graverobber, the man that stole his dark angel; climbed out from a cleverly hidden hole from a crypt on the opposite side of the cemetery. Paviche slid into the shadows and waited; he waited until the ebony hair came to meet his view, followed by the rest of her, a small gasp left his stained lips. The young lady looked around, no doubt checking that the coast was clear, she walked up to Graves and cupped his face, kissing his cheek. Paviche felt a pang of anger deep within his gullet. 'that son-a-bitch! How-a dare he take Shilo's heart from-a me.' He cracked his knuckles, 'I will have to teach him a lesson…' He would wait until an opportunity presented itself at some point to act on his aggression toward Graves, right now Shilo was all that mattered, it was time to make his move.

He stepped out from the shadow, the moonlight bathing him in its radiant beauty, the soft clack of his Italian boots meeting the pavement. Graves was the first to notice him; he had grabbed Shi by her wrist, pulling her behind him. "Well if it isn't Paviche Largo, what brings a villain like you out here? I'd think you'd not want to mingle among us filth."

"Fool, don't talk like you know me, you know nothing about the Pavi."

"I know enough to warrant my feelings."

"Hmm, such a big-a word from such-a small man." He smirked, Graves clenched his fist.

Shilo gripping Graves shoulder looked at Paviche "What do you want? Hasn't you family done enough damage? I'v lost everything, why can't you just leave me alone damn it!" apparently Shilo found her courage and stepped past Graves taking two quick steps up toward Paviche, he flinched at her sudden movement, she stabbed his chest with her finger "You family is a plague on this planet! The only legacy your father left was three parasites that still feed off the people!" Paviche stumbled back, in shock, and slightly aroused. "Well, well-a, Mia signora, the Pavi is glad-a you've not lost that-a fire. It's still doing things to-a me."

Shilo disgusted by him, her hand lifting in the air, Paviche practically threw himself at her, begging, pleading for her to hit him, "Brucio per il tuo tocco!"

"No Shi, He wants it, don't give him that pleasure. Leave him in the street like the parasite he is." Shilo's head snapped in Graves direction "He deserves this, I'd shoot him if I could!"

"Yet you have no gun, nothing. You are not going to do anything Shi."

Paviche chuckled, "Oh the Pavi is amused, You two bring him so much joy."

"Arghh! Stop talking about yourself in the third person! Shilo yelled, in her rage, she grabbed the shovel she had bought with her and smashed Paviche in the face. Paviche's eyes were the size of plates as he saw the blunt object heading at his face.

"Damn SHI! I think you killed him!" Graves shouted, he knelt by Paviche, blood oozing from his nose and mouth, his false face split. Shilo was breathing heavy, her knuckles white while she gripped the shovel. "I-I hope he's dead…"

Graves pressed two fingers against Paviche's neck, checking for a pulse, there a light thump. "He's alive. Shi let's take him to out hideout. We can maybe get something, a ransom maybe? Or just get GeneCO off our backs."

"They probably don't care about him, who would? He's filth, Graves he's wearing his sisters face! He's scum; he doesn't deserve to live!"

"Who are we to say who lives or not? We aren't Gods Shi, sure we try to be, but there will only be one."

*Translation*

"Brucio per il tuo tocco!" = "I burn for your touch!"


End file.
